1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a tool assembly for removing material from a work-piece and more specifically to a tool assembly having structure for directing a flow of fluid to a cutting edge to remove chips from the work-piece and cool the cutting edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to control the flow and direction of a fluid, such as air or coolant or lubricant, over a cutting edge of a material-removing tool such as a cutter. These fluids can increase the work life of the cutting edge. The flow of fluid to the cutting edge can be directed by hoses that are external to the tool and are aimed at the cutting edge. Alternatively, the flow of fluid to the cutting edge can be directed by an internal passageway defined by the tool itself.